1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting device and a vehicle height adjusting method for adjusting a vehicle height of a motorcycle.
2. Related Art
In recent years, devices are being proposed for increasing a vehicle height of a motorcycle when it travels and reducing a vehicle height of the same when it is stopped in order to allow a rider to mount and dismount the motorcycle more easily.
There is, for example, as described in Patent Literature 1, a vehicle height adjusting device which automatically changes a vehicle height in response to a vehicle speed of a motorcycle, wherein the vehicle height is automatically increased when the vehicle speed reaches a set speed and automatically reduced when the vehicle speed equals or falls below the set speed. In addition, an electromagnetic actuator is actuated in order to adjust vehicle height.